From the viewpoint of reduction of environmental burdens, concentrated liquid detergents that contain surfactants at increased concentration and are packed in containers made of reduced amounts of resins have been recently preferred and used. For body-washes and liquid detergents for dishes, from the viewpoint of detergency and prevention of roughness of the hand skin, many of them use an anionic surfactant, i.e., polyoxyalkylene alkyl ether sulfate surfactant (hereinafter, also referred to as AES), as a main component. Particularly, liquid detergents for dishes, from the viewpoint of foaming and foam-lasting property in washing, generally use together an amine oxide surfactant (hereinafter, also referred to as AO) as a foaming enhancer. However, as described in JP-A2002-194388 and JP-A2007-23211, a liquid detergent having combination of AES/AO has such problems in stability that viscosity increases during storage and a complex of AES/AO precipitates in storage at a low temperature. To solve the problems, these patent documents describe a method of using an AES having a branched structure.
JP-A5-97633 describes that use of a polyoxypropylene alkyl ether sulfate enables to produce a composition having good foaming properties and good stability at low temperature. JP-A11-507955 discloses an alkylalkoxylated sulfate added with ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide in an amount of 0.01 to 30 mol. JP-A55-84399, JP-A56-72092, and JP-A56-5895 describe detergent compositions for clothes containing alcohol sulfates added with propylene oxide and ethylene oxide. JP-A56-72092 particularly describes a detergent containing a polyoxyalkylene alkyl ether sulfate produced from a beef tallow-derived higher alcohol and/or a palm oil-derived higher alcohol.